


Demons (Britchell College AU)

by DancingInTheRain



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: College!AU, F/F, F/M, Identity Struggles, M/M, Pining, Upcoming Relationships, alternative universe - no powers, established relationships - Freeform, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheRain/pseuds/DancingInTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Mitchell returns to Boston College after six months spent in Bristol, doing jobs for his legal guardian. He returns to his friends and soon, he's once again in the middle of drama, intrigues, identity struggles and everything else College times bring along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/gifts).



> This is my Britchell/Mitchers College!AU from tumblr.  
> Character-description:  
> John Mitchell: 19; subjects: history, literature; hobbies: ball-room-dancing; job: gives dancing-lessons   
> Anders Johnson: 20; subjects: communication, public relations; hobbies: karate; job: works part-time at 'Gunderson PR'  
> George Sands: 19; subjects: public health, sociology; hobbies: karate; job: volunteer in a hospital  
> Ty(rone) Johnson: 18 ½; subjects: Gastronomy, Management; hobbies: Tanjo, meditation; job: book-store  
> Annie Sawyer: 18; subjects: fine arts (music; piano and singing), management; hobbies: singing, dancing; job: gives piano-lessons, sings in a bar from time to time  
> Nina Pickering: 19; subjects: medicine and medical science (nurse); hobbies: rowing; job: works in her aunt’s garden centre   
> Michele Brook: 20; subjects: medicine (doctor); hobbies: zumba, yoga; job: part-time in a hospital  
> Dawn ...: 18; subjects: public relations, sociology; hobbies: gardening, zumba; job: part-time at 'Gunderson PR'  
> Stacey Markson: 19; subjects: history, sports; hobbies: rowing, karate; part-time job: none

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold_

Leaning back against the brick wall in his back, Mitchell exhaled slowly and sleepily blinked up into the sunshine. It was weird, being back. Weird, but definitely good. The grey sky and fog of England was finally replaced by bright sunshine and warm afternoons and the young adult was more than happy to be back in Boston once again. Surely, six months had not been long – but to him it had felt like a century. The curly-head missed nothing about Bristol, absolutely nothing. Sure, he had lived there for a long time, but he’d never called it ‘home’. That was here, in the States, in Boston. Here he had friends. And if he didn’t need the money so badly, he’d never return to Bristol for good. But as long as he wasn’t 21, he had to do what his legal guardian wanted. Helping out with some ‘jobs’ back on the good ol’ island from time to time was what he had to do in order to get his college tuitions and flat paid. That had been the condition Herrick had given him. And as much as Mitchell hated it, he had to comply. 

This time had been different, though. He’d never left the States for so long, six whole months, which meant he had missed a whole semester. He was still angry about that, but he’d work it up somehow. He was not a bad student after all, his grades were very good actually; he’d talk to some of his tutors and they’d work something out. They always did. Mitchell was determined and ambitious, working hard. Surely there had to be a way.

Dropping the finished fag to the ground, Mitchell stepped out the embers and made for the door. Two bypassing girls shot him a glance and smiled. Mitchell smiled back politely and they both blushed and started giggling. Shaking his head, the brunet stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He was considered attractive, alright, but that didn’t bother him most of the time. He was not interested in a long-term-commitment at the moment – and most certainly not with a girl, as it was. When he reached the cafeteria, Mitchell debated on if he should grab a snack or wait for lunchtime, but his musing was interrupted by a shriek coming from his left.

‘Mitchell!’

The curly-head braced himself for impact and the next moment, a girl jumped, literally jumped into his arms, legs encircling his waist and arms coming around his neck to cling to him like a koala. 

The whole room was staring at them.

Mitchell paid them no mind but hugged her a little tighter. 

‘Annie’, he breathed into her brunet curls, his own so alike. ‘So good to see you again.’ Annie dropped to her feet again and beaming up at him. 

‘And you! We all missed you so much!’

‘Indeed we did’, came the dry comment beside them and Mitchell turned around to see another girl with blond hair standing there.

‘Nina!’ She didn’t greet him as enthusiastic as Annie, but embraced him tightly nonetheless.

‘It’s really good you’re back, Mitch.’

‘Com’on, let’s grab a table!’ Annie linked arms with Mitchell and pulled him across the cafeteria to a table in the far end corner; their regular, he recognized. 

‘When did you arrive? Why didn’t you call?’, Annie asked the same time as Nina said, ‘What class do you have this morning?’

Mitchell laughed, taking both their hands on a whim. Oh, how he had missed his friends!

‘I flew back in two days ago and spent most of the time since sleeping. I don’t even know who I’m living with yet! And this morning, I’ve got European History. Should be fun, I guess.’

Nina snorted and raised her eyebrows. ‘Yeah, sounds like a looot of fun’, she drawled and Mitchell swatted her arm.

‘Stop it! Not everybody takes sick pleasure in cutting dead bodies open.’

Annie wrinkled her nose. ‘Can we talk about something else, please? To be honest I’m really glad I’m not living with you anymore; all those bloody clothes you needed to wash out...’

She broke off and shuddered. Nina shrugged. ‘T’is part of the job, I can’t exactly help it.’

Mitchell perked up at that. ‘What, you two not sharing anymore?’

Both girls shook their heads no. ‘Oh! Of course, you don’t know the news yet!’, Annie chirped, sitting up straighter and starting to grin from ear to ear.

‘News?’ Mitchell looked from her to Nina and back. ‘What news?’

Annie gave another little shriek and mentioned for Nina’s hand, who just rolled her eyes at her, but lifted her left hand nonetheless. 

Mitchell’s mouth fell open at the ring sitting there.

‘Wha-? You and George – he proposed? When?!’

Nina turned a little red, but nodded, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Annie however was beaming like she was the one being engaged, not her friend.

‘Two months ago’, she answered in place of Nina, ‘and it was so romantic!’

‘Why, you’ve been there as well?

She promptly swatted Mitchell’s arm. ‘Of course I wasn’t, idiot! But she told me everything.’

She sighed and gazed dreamingly into the distance, while Nina coughed. ‘More like, you and Dawn grilled me as soon as I came home. For two hours straight.’

Nina rolled her eyes again, but Mitchell could tell that although the medical student was acting annoyed, she actually was quiet happy about the whole situation.

‘Wow, that’s just...brilliant! Congratulations!’ The brunet pulled her into a fierce embrace. ‘Though I’m a little offended that George didn’t tell me, at least asked for advice or something’, he pouted.

Nina’s smile became softer. ‘Well, he thought about it, but we didn’t really know how things were down there, so we thought it was best to wait until you come back. We thought you might be...not in the mood to discuss such things.’

Mitchell felt his mood falling. True enough, things weren’t particularly good in Bristol. And he probably wouldn’t had time for long phone calls anyway. Almost none of his friends knew why he had gone to Bristol, all they knew was that it concerned a job his legal guardian had given him. 

‘How...’, Nina and Annie exchanged a quick glance and it was obvious that they didn’t know how to approach the subject. ‘How was it?’, Annie finally finished lamely, giving Mitchell’s hand a slight squeeze.

‘’T was okay. I did what Herrick asked me to do and he pays for Uni and the flat, as discussed. That’s all.’ 

The brunet withdrew his hand and ran it through his curls instead. He really wished they could speak about something different, but fortunately for him, a voice behind him brought a change of topic automatically.

‘Why, what’s this? Mitchy’s back on the wagon and no one cared to tell me? Rue this beautiful day‘s all I say.’

Mitchell, Nina and Annie rolled their eyes in sync, but turned around anyways. 

A blond young man walked up to their table, carrying a tray. He was followed by a woman with brown hair who was almost one head taller than him. 

‘Hey Anders’, Mitchell greeted him. Just seeing the other man instantly lifted Mitchell’s mood. Not everybody could cope with Anders, but Mitchell found his sense of humour simply hilarious; he was a good mate and also the elder brother of one of Mitchell’s closest friends. 

The blond set his tray down on the table and opened his arms. 

‘Where’s my welcome-hug, Lestat?’

Mitchell threw his head back and laughed. Anders had given him this nick-name after the brunet had drunkenly admitted that _Interview with a vampire_ was one of his favourite movies and he watched it twice every year.

‘Come here, blondie.’

With that he pulled Anders in a crushing hug, even lifting him a little off the floor and swinging him around, making both of them laugh. 

‘Let me down, you egg!’

Mitchell did as he was told, stepping back with a wide grin. Anders just snorted and shook his head, flopping down on the chair next to Annie. Mitchell turned around to the brunet woman who was watching him. 

‘Hey Michele’, he said, smiling softly. 

‘Welcome back, Mitchell.’ A little smile graced Michele’s mouth, as she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on each cheek. ‘Had a good time in Bristol?’

Mitchell supressed a wince at the mention of Bristol and nodded instead. ‘Yeah, thanks. How was your holiday?’

They took their places again, Michele opening the can of orange juice on her tray and taking a sip.

‘Okay, I guess. Lots of work, though. I’m almost glad uni finally started again.’

‘Yeah, same here.’

Mitchell didn’t really know what more to say and he started fiddling with the fingerless gloves he always wore. He liked Michele, but she was difficult to deal with; it was either easy or extremely difficult, depending on the mood she was in. Also, she was difficult to read: where Annie and Mitchell himself for example wore their feelings on the sleeve, Michele wore a mask almost all the time. Of course, being a future doctor made that necessary somehow; but even in her private time, Mitchell had never seen her relaxed. She’d come to their circle of friends through Anders whom she got along with very well: they were both good at repartee and fast thinkers.

‘So, you’ve been back for long?’, Anders asked, drawing Mitchell’s attention away from his gloves. He was currently digging into the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with an impressive speed. 

‘Two days. Stayed at a motel until I know who I’m living with.’ 

Anders pointed the fork at him and smirked. ‘You got the first prize, mate. Staying with Ty and me. Can’t get anyone better, right?’

‘Really?’

Mitchell thought about that for a moment. But Anders was right, he had been lucky. During the last semesters he’d always been sharing a dorm-flat with Ty, Anders’ younger brother. That was how they became friends back in their first semester. 

‘So basically, I’ll be having a grand time this year: Ty’s obsessed with cooking, you are with cleaning, so there’s not much I’ll have to do.’

Mitchell raised his eyebrows questioningly. ‘Yeah? And what are you adding to the pot?’

Anders shrugged. ‘You forget what I’m studying, mate. I’ll get you to the best parties around here, where all the clever and classy chicks are.’

As Mitchell’s eyebrows rose even higher, he added, rolling his eyes: ‘And dudes, of course.’

'Well, I feel honoured.'

At his other side, Nina and Michele had started a conversation, comparing their timetables. Since they were both studying medicine, they would be spending a lot of time together. Anders had finished his eggs and bacon by now and was sipping his chai tea. Mitchell scrunched up his nose.

'Berch. I still don't get why you're drinking this shit.' 

Anders shrugged. 'Keeps body and mind in synch.' He was practicing karate since he was a kid and was really into the Chinese thinking of a balance between body and mind. To some people, his hobby seemed strange compared to his personality and job. Mitchell had to disagree: in his eyes, it only completed the person Anders was. And God knew he could use a balanced and relaxed mind within the branch he was working in - and even more so considering his family.

Speaking of which.

'Where's Ty by the way? Already starting the new semester with a day off, that fucker?'

Anders snorted. 'Of course. I'm taking the wrong courses, I think. Gastronomy and management don't seem to be hard subjects, huh?'

'Hey!', Annie elbowed him. 'I'll have you know that management is pretty intense. We may have fewer classes, but we do intense stuff that's really complicated.'

'True enough. Ty asked me to quiz him last year before his exams, I still don't understand half of that shit we were talking about.'

Mitchell grinned. 'I bet. And the gastronomy courses are just less because he has to do the practical stuff at the restaurant, don't forget that.'

The blond waved him off. 'Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just teasing. Hey, Nina, George in for training tonight?'

Nina interrupted her talk with Michele, thought about that for a moment and nodded. 

'He said he'd be out late, so I think so, yes. Why don't you text him and ask?'

Anders snorted, finishing his tea. 'I don't text. Takes too much time. If something's important you can call, if it isn't you can leave it. My philosophy.'

'Right', Mitchell had to laugh. 'And if that's so, why are you never answering your phone when being called? I can't count the times Ty tried to get a hold of you and got mailbox.'

'Maybe I was just too busy', Anders stuck his tongue out. 'Hey, you want a lift later? We could pick up your chunk at the hostel and go right home.'

The brunet smiled thankfully. That way, he didn't need to get a cab. 'Cool. When are you off?'

'Two thirty. That alright?' When Mitchell nodded, Anders got up, taking his tray. 'But try being on time, yeah? Gotta stop by the office for an hour or two before training. Michele, you comin'?'

The brunette shook her head and gracefully crossed her legs. 'No, I need to do something first. See you later.'

∞  
Mitchell walked to his class with Nina and Annie, Michele having said goodbye a little earlier already. They said goodbye in front of Mitchell's classroom and decided to meet again at lunch, since they luckily enough had the same lunch break. Mitchell chose a seat in the back third of the room, scanning the people entering the room for anyone he knew. To his disappointment, most of them were firsties or second years, so there wasn't anyone he knew. 

The professor had already entered and set up his laptop and beamer, when the door opened once again and a girl slipped into the room. She had short, blond hair that was styled in a punk-style. She was wearing black leather shorts, high pumps and a pink fishnet shirt and the girls sitting in the front row gave her some odd stares. Mitchell however started to grin gleefully. While the girl mumbled out an apology to their teacher, he scooted over to make space for her. 

A moment later, she slid into the chair, ducking her head to take out her notebook and pencils. Mitchell watched her from the side, a smirk slowly spreading on his face.

'So', he whispered, 'this is what Michele had to do really urgently?'

The blonde blushed, adding some nice colour to the rouge on her face. 'Shut up, Mitchell.'

The brunet grinned only wider, eyeing her kiss-swollen lips. 'You've got lipstick on your cheek', he pointed out politely and handed her a tissue. 

It earned him a punch to the forearm. 'Stop being a smug idiot, Mitchell.'

He barely suppressed the laughter bubbling in his chest. 'You two are ridiculous. Did you really meet in the bathroom to snog before class? You're adults, Stacey!'

'Michele doesn't want everyone to know. She's afraid it won't be good for her job.' Mitchell didn't miss the slightly hurt edge in the blonde's tone and he grew more serious. 

'She cares more for her job than for you? That's low.'

'And it's also none of your business!' Their hissed conversation was interrupted by their teacher clearing his throat and staring them down. They both ducked their heads and were quiet for a moment.

Later, Mitchell carefully scooped a piece of paper across the desk towards the girl.

_I'm sorry. You're right, it's none of my business. Must be a new record or something: back for one day and already putting my foot in my mouth :(_

There was some scribbling next to him, then the paper was scooped back by a nicely manicured hand.

_It's okay, Mitchell. I'm sorry I snapped at you, I know you're just worried. But everything's fine, believe me._

He didn't believe that but held his tongue. 

_Lunch on me?_ His way to apologize.

When he looked to his neighbour, she was smiling brightly at him.

'Sure. I'm glad you're back, Mitchell.'

'Me too, Stacey', he whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home again and meeting old friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character-description:  
> John Mitchell: 19; subjects: history, literature; hobbies: ball-room-dancing; job: gives dancing-lessons   
> Anders Johnson: 20; subjects: communication, public relations; hobbies: karate; job: works part-time at 'Gunderson PR'  
> George Sands: 19; subjects: public health, sociology; hobbies: karate; job: volunteer in a hospital  
> Ty(rone) Johnson: 18 ½; subjects: Gastronomy, Management; hobbies: Tanjo, meditation; job: book-store  
> Annie Sawyer: 18; subjects: fine arts (music; piano and singing), management; hobbies: singing, dancing; job: gives piano-lessons, sings in a bar from time to time  
> Nina Pickering: 19; subjects: medicine and medical science (nurse); hobbies: rowing; job: works in her aunt’s garden centre   
> Michele Brook: 20; subjects: medicine (doctor); hobbies: zumba, yoga; job: part-time in a hospital  
> Dawn ...: 18; subjects: public relations, sociology; hobbies: gardening, zumba; job: part-time at 'Gunderson PR'  
> Stacey Markson: 19; subjects: history, sports; hobbies: rowing, karate; part-time job: none

_And the saints we see  
are all made of gold_

Satisfied, Mitchell left his tutor's office. They had agreed on him taking some extra courses this semester to try and catch up with the things he had missed during the winter semester. Like he had hoped, they had reached an agreement; it was going to be a lot of work, but Mitchell had expected that. And he was determined to work as hard as he possibly could. Hopefully he'd have an apartment with acceptable neighbours or there wouldn't be much concentrated working after all. 

Walking out of the building, Mitchell stopped to light up a smoke. He still couldn't shake the habit, although he had tried several times. Maybe the fact that he hadn't been able to smoke for the last few months was taking its toll as well, he wasn't so sure. Inhaling the smoke deeply, Mitchell walked across campus, until he reached the parking lot. Checking his watch Mitchell made sure he was on time and looked around. A moment later, there was a call from behind him and he turned. Anders was walking towards him, waving.

'Hey! Great you're here, we can start right away.'

Mitchell followed him to a black SUV parked nearby. Whistling, the brunet nodded.

'Nice car. Money doesn't seem to be a problem these days, ey?' He wasn't really serious, but Anders seemed to think so. They climbed into the car and he turned on the navi.

'It's leased and technically, it's not mine but my bosses. Didn't you notice the advertisement on the sides?'

He didn't wait for Mitchell's response but pointed at the navi.

'Hostels and motels should be in there, so you probably won't have a problem finding yours.'

Mitchell typed in silence and a moment later, they pulled out of the parking lot. 

'So, how was your first day?' Anders asked while he manoeuvred them onto the main road.

'Good, so far. I made a deal with my tutor about catching up with the lost semester. Oh, and I met Stacey in my history lecture. She and Michele are still dating, huh? If you can call it that. It's strange that Michele doesn't want it to be official, don't you think? Not really fair on Stacey.'

Anders knew Michele better than Mitchell did. The blond thought about that for a moment, then he shrugged a little helplessly.

'Michele is a difficult person, I give you that. And well, it's not that she doesn't care for Stacey, she does a great deal even if she doesn't show it openly. She's just...she doesn't like feeling not in control over a situation, you know what I mean? And she's not so sure the doctors tutoring her in hospital are open enough to accept she swings both ways. To be honest, I'm not so sure either.'

Mitchell tapped his fingers against the window and frowned.

'Do you really think they'd care about whom she's boffing?'

Anders nodded. 'Trust me, they do. They judge you all the time. Why do you think Michele is like she is? She wasn't always cool and indifferent. But if you want to be a doctor, you have to leave certain qualities behind; it's not as extreme in my business, thank god, but even there you need a certain attitude. It's a pool full of sharks; and either you play the game or you're eaten alive.'

Mitchell nodded slowly. 'I get that. Still doesn't seem fair for Stacey.'

Anders pulled into a free parking lot in front of the hostel Mitchell currently bunked in.

'Don't you think she would have left a long time ago if she wasn't okay with the situation? Not everyone's a Romeo like you. Ow!'

He rubbed his arm where Mitchell had punched him and killed the engine.

'Just because you're too cool for being romantic or anything.'

A sly grin was the answer. 'I don't need to be romantic to get what I want.'

Mitchell rolled his eyes and entered the building, asking for his room key at the reception. The elevator was still broken, so they had to climb the stairs to the third floor. Mitchell was a bit out of breath and he didn't like that one bit. He'd have to start working out again very soon.

While he packed his things together, Anders leaned in the open doorframe. 

'You want some help or something?'

'I can manage', Mitchell snorted and the blond shrugged. When they left Mitchell's room a few minutes later, they passed a middle-aged-woman who eyed them critically. Only then did the brunet realize what they looked like: him in his worn jeans and the simple plaid, Anders wearing neatly sitting dress pants and a dark-green dress shirt.

Snorting, he murmured: 'We look like hooker and john who just did the job.'

Anders raised his eyebrows, then he realized the woman gaping at them.

Winking, he said loudly: 'I can recommend him, he's really worth the money!' and gave Mitchell as slap on the ass.

The women blushed until she looked like a tomato with a nasty sunburn and hastily shuffled down the floor.

Anders was still grinning smugly while Mitchell checked out and paid his bill. The brunet simply rolled his eyes. Anders' humour was clearly something to get used to first, but he had in the years they knew each other. Hauling his luggage on the backseat of the SUV, Mitchell shook his head and climbed into the passenger’s seat. 

“Stop being smug and drive, will you? I thought you wanted to stop by the office and doesn’t your training start at seven?” 

Looking at the time, the grin fell from Anders’ lips and he cursed. “Shit! At six thirty actually, sensei Fung won’t be pleased if I’m late.”

The ride home passed in silence, Anders cursing two red lights they had to stop at and Mitchell quietly whistling along a song in the radio. When they stopped at the second red light, his phone went off, showing a message from George.

_Hey there, stranger, heard you’re back in the country. Wanna come over to the new flat for some beers after training?_

Grinning, Mitchell typed back.

_Sure thing, Georgie. When are you free? You want to meet at the Dojo? Ya’ve got some news to tell me ;) I want all the saucy details :P_

He didn’t need to wait long for a reply.

_No, let’s meet right at the flat. Training ends at eight, so with showering I’ll be home by nineish? Come around nine, I’ll text you the address later, I’m at class right now & don’t know it by heart yet. And yeah, you’ll get them, nosy bastard…_

_Yes, better shower first; don’t fancy ya smelling like a pig when I’m near you. Text me, I’ll be there. Xx_

The dorm room Anders, Mitchell and Ty apparently lived in was in one of the newer buildings, much to Mitchell’s relieve. That meant that maybe their toilet was usable for a few weeks straight without breaking and if they were very lucky the hot water would actually last for more than one shower a day. Anders helped him carry his bags up to the second level, where he unlocked a door towards the end of the floor. 

“Seems like we elder ones finally got the better deals”, Anders commented as they entered the flat. “You should see the shithole Axl’s in; down at High-Street, remember? First semester and damn if they renovated that thing they call a building in the last fifty years.”

Mitchell shuddered at the memory when they stepped into the flat and closed the door behind them. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. That really, really was horrible.”

He meant to say something else, but right then Ty appeared from somewhere in the flat, spotting Mitchell. A big smile opened on the curly-haired man’s face, that was answered by Ty.

“Hey, man! So good to see you.”

They hugged each other, still beaming. Mitchell really liked Ty, since they had stumbled upon each other on both their first day at Boston College a few semesters ago. Admittedly, there might have been a time when Mitchell liked Ty – because really, look at the guy, all tanned skin and muscles, with black hair, sparkling eyes and a radiant smile – but that crush had turned into friendship when it got clear that Ty wasn’t into guys. Nowadays, he was one of Mitchell’s buddy whom he got along with really well; and a fantastic cook on top of that.

“Good to see you too”, Mitchell replied, still smiling as he patted Ty on the back. “How’s it going? Already starting with a day off, huh?”

The second-youngest of the Johnson-brothers shrugged sheepishly. “Well, you know how it is. I’m having a bit fewer classes this semester, but I’m having more practical work to do, if that’s any comfort. So instead of theoretical classes throughout the day it’s long hours cooking in the evening.”

Mitchell pulled a face, not knowing which he’d prefer if his degree course would consist of theoretical and practical lessons as well. He did enjoy a lazy evening on the couch with a beer watching TV, though, or going out to one of the numerous pubs in Boston. So maybe he’d preferred getting up early in the morning and having classes through the day. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m kinda in a rush”, Anders chirmed up behind them and Mitchell quickly moved to the side to let Anders through. The blond opened the first door on the right, revealing his bedroom. Throwing some sports clothes into a gym back, the blond continued talking to Mitchell over his shoulder.

“Ty can give you the grand tour. He took the room next to the bath, obviously and I left you the room facing backwards to the joke that’s supposed to be a garden. It’s to the south and I figured you’ll need the daylight more than me.”

Mitchell raised his eyebrows surprised. Anders remembered that? Mitchell had told him some time last year that he needed daylight to work properly, which was why he’d always chosen the dorm room with the biggest window, facing the south side if possible. He just couldn’t concentrate properly when studying with artificial light, it always gave him headaches after some time, so studying in the evening or at night time like Anders did for example was absolutely out of question for the brunet.

“Thanks…that’s really kind of you”, he replied belatedly, but Anders just shrugged it off, as usual. 

“No problem, mate. Now!” 

He moved out of his room and down the hall, Mitchell and his brother following him. The kitchen was relatively big, which Mitchell was sure Ty was delighted about, with a table and three chairs standing right under a window. Anders took a water bottle out of the fridge, waving at the two other men with it. 

“I’m out of here, see you some time tonight, yeah?” Brushing past them, he picked up his gym back and called over his shoulder: “Or not in your case, baby brother. Be good!” And with that, their roommate was out of the flat, shutting the door behind him. Mitchell looked after him, slightly amused.

“He didn’t change at all, didn’t he?”

Ty shook his head and chuckled softly. “No, he really didn’t.”

Turning around towards Mitchell, he clapped his hands. “So, should I give you the tour?”

When his friend nodded, he smiled and gestured towards the kitchen. “Well, kitchen, obviously. It’s rather big this time and I totally owe that Anders who somehow convinced the girl from the dorm-facility to give us one of the bigger flats in general. It does cost slightly more than the smaller ones, but there’s three of us, so we figured it’s basically the same amount we paid before.”

Pausing, Ty eyed Mitchell worriedly. “It’s okay that we share with Anders this time, isn’t it? Shit, man, I totally forgot to ask.” Face-palming, Ty cursed his own stupidity. “I mean, there wasn’t anyone he could share with since Mike’s out of college now and they still don’t do mixed rooms and I thought you get along with him alright and me too, so…”

He trailed off and Mitchell waved a hand on him. “Nah, it’s good, man. I like him and since we’ve got a bigger flat without needing to pay more, I’m really not complaining.”

Technically, it wouldn’t be his problem anyways, since Herrick was paying for the room, but Mitchell knew at least Ty was a little tight on money, so the deal was a fair one, he figured. And even if Anders could be an asshole sometimes, Mitchell was sure they’d get along just fine.

“He won’t be here very often, anyway”, Ty said and Mitchell didn’t fail to notice the way his friend’s smile faltered slightly and turned a little bitter on the edges. Immediately, his concern was spiked.

“Why, he’s in trouble or something?” 

Would it be any other of their friends, Mitchell would’ve assumed a girl- or boyfriend was the cause for not being around, but with Anders, this wasn’t a possibility. As Mitchell had stated himself before, the blond didn’t do romance. Never ever.

Ty made a jerky movement that was something between a shrug and a nod, frowning slightly.

“Well, since Axl’s on college as well now, Anders has a lot on his hands.”

Now, it was Mitchell’s time to frown.

“You know”, Ty continued, “it’s all a little difficult at the moment. Mike’s not finding a job so far and with our parents being our parents”, he trailed off again, face darkening even more.

“Anders is still the one to provide both for you and Axl”, Mitchell concluded, nodding seriously. He knew the quite complicated situation of the Johnson’s brothers, at least a little of it. 

“And himself”, Ty added, “I can pay the rent here with the money I get for extra shifts at the restaurant, but food and tuitions…yeah.”

He hung his head a little, clearly feeling guilty for having to rely on his older brother to get through college. It had been a problem from the start, though Mitchell had never heard Anders giving Ty grief about it. It hadn’t been so bad those past semesters, when Mike, the eldest brother, was still in college as well, having a job on campus and the two had worked together to give Ty a chance for college as well; despite the obvious feud going on between the elders. 

But now, as Mike was apparently unemployed and Axl had joined college as well, it all laid on Anders, who was the only one with a nicely paid job. Mitchell admired the blond for doing this, spending the extra money he had on helping his brothers instead of renting a fancy flat or something like that.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t want to”, Mitchell replied cheerfully, trying to lighten Ty’s mood. “You know your brother, he’s the first to speak his mind, no beating around the bush.”

It seemed to do the trick, because Ty sighed and smiled. “Yeah, he does. Alright, I’ll show you the rest.”

Admittedly, the rest of the flat wasn’t exactly much. The kitchen opened to a decent sized living-room with two relatively new-looking couches and a tiny TV; a bathroom that could be bigger but also wasn’t the tiny wash cabinet they had had in their last dorm room, Ty’s room right next to it – when he came home late from shifts in restaurants, he always liked to shower off the smell of food and at least this way, he didn’t disturb the others with the running water - and finally Mitchell’s own room, facing towards the big patio around which the dorm building had been built. It had some tarred areas with old folding chairs where you could sit and a grass area with big trees in the middle. The room was sparsely equipped with the most necessary things – bed, desk and a cupboard – but Mitchell had never needed much room so it was fine. At least all the furniture had only been in use for two years, as long as this building existed, so Mitchell didn’t have to worry about saggy mattresses and creaky bed springs. His body was still not back to his original form, although the dull pain wasn’t there most of the time; sleeping in a run-down bed could have changed that, however and if he was honest, Mitchell had been a little bit worried about that on his flight back here to Boston. 

It was enough he had to make room in his daily schedule for meetings with a physiotherapist, he didn’t need any additional pain on top of that.

Ty helped him haul the two big bags into his room, then he turned around, tapping the wood of the doorframe twice. 

“Right, I’ll leave you alone to unpack. Welcome back, mate. S’really good to have you back.”

Mitchell smiled. “I’m glad to be back, too.”


End file.
